


Don't Freeze

by vespertineflora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Gen, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse!verse ficlet, wherein angel!Dean is a smartass to Castiel, though he does manage to save him from freezing to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Freeze

When Castiel first pulls into the tiny motel to ask about rooms, the owner admits that the only room left has a busted heater and Montana is far too cold at this time of the year to find such a thing acceptable... but Castiel is road-weary from the eighteen hour drive and he needs desperately to crash before he crashes in the literal sense. He pays for the room, and even inside with the door shut behind him, he can see his breath coming out in short, foggy bursts.

He does little more than drop his bag to the floor, kick off his shoes, and remove the tie before crawling beneath all the covers the bed has to offer him. Even then, he is still cold; he manages to fall asleep, but it probably would have been more shocking if he hadn't.

He expects to wake up with a bone deep chill, a steady, painful ache in his joints. He expects his nose to be numb with cold, and hell, fingers purple and dead with frostbite for all he knows about how cold it is.

But when he wakes up, he does so slowly, and he does so warm. There's a soft heat radiating from nearby and it makes him comfortable, encourages to sleep, despite a fear niggling at his brain about hypothermia victims feeling warm like this right before it was too late.

This thought does actually yank him from his peaceful slumber, forces him to deal with the brink of death, and forces his eyes open--

But as soon as he does, he immediately knows it isn't his own death that suddenly concerns him.

It's Dean's. Mostly because Castiel is pretty sure he's going to kill him.

The angel is laying next to him in bed, just one thin layer of sheets away from actually being with him in bed, and Castiel has never been awake faster.

"Dean, what the hell?" he demands, "I told you not to do that, it's creepy."

Dean's head, propped up by a pillow, turns to him and a shit-eating grin curls his lips as he sees him awake and annoyed. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

There's a pair of earbuds in the angel's ears, the cord running down beneath the covers. It's Castiel's iPod, the one Dean "borrowed" from him three weeks ago and now refuses to give back.

In frustration, Castiel reaches up and tugs on the cord, one of the buds popping out of Dean's ear. "I told you not to watch me when I'm sleeping," he repeats, as if Dean hadn't heard him the first time, instead of purposefully ignoring him, "and you definitely shouldn't be in bed with me. This is a whole new level of weird for you."

Dean grimaces at him. "Hey, you can just watch the way you talk to the angel who just saved your ass from freezing to death, okay?" he huffs. "First off, I wasn't watching you. I wasn't even looking at you, my eyes were on the ceiling and I was listening to Metallica, thank you very much. And second, if you'd been shivering any harder, you would have shaked yourself apart, so you just best be glad I crawled in here with you to keep you from becoming a Casicle in the middle of the night."

Castiel refuses to admit it, but part of his anger does fade. Having a guardian angel is a pain in the ass, but... he supposes it's not all bad. A long moment passes between them, and when Castiel speaks again, it's clear his anger is gone. 

"How long did it take you to come up with 'Casicle'?" he asks.

Dean's expression becomes a little grin once again and he admits with a shy playfulness, "Let's just say it's, uh... it's a good thing you got more than your standard four hours."

Castiel smiles a pained smile. Dean makes it damn hard to stay angry at him, no matter how hard Castiel tries.

Before long, Castiel gets up to pack his things away and get back on the road, maybe to a hotel with a working heater, maybe just closer to the town outside of Twin Peaks, Idaho that needs his help right now, when the idea occurs to him, and he turns to the lingering angel with a suspicious tone, "Couldn't you have just... fixed the heater in the room last night?"

"Oh," Dean says. He doesn't even have the curteousy to fake sounding surprised about the suggestion and there's such a terrible grin on his face that not even turning his head away from Castiel can hide it. "Guess I didn't think of that."

Castiel considers, not for the first and probably not for the last, strangling the angel, but before he can do a damn thing, Dean vanishes from the room.


End file.
